diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Call of the Ancients
seconds. Each deals damage as Physical per swing in addition to bonus abilities. | class = Barbarian (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Rage | gen = | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Summon | skill_image = CotA_Barb.jpg }}Call of the Ancients is a Rage skill. In-game Summons three Ancients, the very same guardians of Arreat Summit that the players once fought in Diablo II. They can be killed (though the Ancients have the same Toughness as the Barbarian). Upon death, either by expiration or by running out of Life, they turn into golden statues again. The Ancients benefit from all stats of the Barbarian, except their attacks have a Proc Coefficient of zero, and do not award Life per Hit. The Ancients have bonus skills (similar to those they had in the second game, but not the exact same combination), each functions as an unmodified version of the Barbarian's own skill. These skills deal the same type of damage as the Ancients' own attacks do. Their skills have small cooldowns, but are not limited by resources. *'Talic' wields a sword and shield, and uses and . His Whirlwind, however, lasts limited time, and acts passively, without animation (and, therefore, without preventing Talic from other actions). *'Korlic' wields a massive polearm and uses Cleave and Furious Charge. *'Madawc' dual-wields axes and uses Weapon Throw and Seismic Slam. Runes *'The Council Rises': All damage dealt by the Ancients is imbued with Fire and is to . This includes all damage dealt by the Ancients' own skills. *'Duty to the Clan': The Ancients are now imbued with the element of ice. In addition, their attacks will chill foes struck, slowing their movement by and inflicting a additional chance to be critically struck in battle for seconds upon attacked enemies. This effect does not stack. *'Ancients' Blessing': when summoned, the Ancients also heal the Barbarian for of their maximum Life. *'Ancients' Fury': every time one of the Ancients deals damage, Fury is granted to the Barbarian. *'Together as One': All damage dealt by the Ancients is now imbued with Lightning. In addition, all damage taken by the Barbarian is reduced by . This, however, comes at the cost of the ignored damage being evenly among the surviving Ancients. Non-rune enhancements *'Immortal King's Boulder Breaker' (Set Two-Handed Mighty Weapon): increases damage done by Call of the Ancients by 45-60%. *'Immortal King's Call Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Call of the Ancients lasts until they die. *'Immortal King's Call Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): Call of the Ancients remaining cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds for every 10 Fury spent. *'Immortal King's Call Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): while both Call of the Ancients and Wrath of the Berserker are active, the Barbarian and the Ancients deal +4000% increased damage. *'Tasker and Theo' (Legendary Gloves): increases the Ancients' Attack Speed by 40-50%. *'Remorseless' (Legendary Mighty Weapon): while both Wrath of the Berserker and Call of the Ancients are active, Hammer of the Ancients deals 200-250% more damage. *'Fury of the Ancients' (Legendary Pauldrons): Call of the Ancients gains the effect of the Ancients' Fury rune, in addition to any other, and attack 100% faster. *'Enforcer' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 15% (+0.3% per rank) and reduces damage taken by 90% (rank 25 bonus). Passives *'Boon of Bul-Kathos': reduces cooldown by 30 seconds.